Once Again
by ayakashistories
Summary: Six years had passed since Zero Requiem. During Nunnally's coronation, an unknown force connected to the World of C attacked the Pendragon, causing anyone who came in contact to it to vanish. Nunnally must stop it before the entire country is wiped out. A reunion with someone dear came when she least expected it.


**Chapter 1**

"Her Highness, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia will now enter the room!" a guard shouted out. The whole crowd bowed following the appearance of a young lady in the main hall.

Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannia Empire, entered the room in her soft pink dress, her hair tied up in a French bun. She stood in the center of the stage.

"Good evening, honored guests of Britannia. Tonight we shall celebrate Lady Nunnally's 21st birthday or her coming of age, as well as her highness' official coronation as the empress of Britannia. Despite Her Highness has been holding this title for a few years, an official ceremony hasn't been held due to the tradition that says an empress must reach the age of twenty one before she could officially be crowned as the empress. After waiting for a fairly long time, finally the time has come. Her Highness Nunnally vi Britannia will be crowned the official 100th Empress of Britannia." Jeremiah Gottwald spoke. "Now, may the coronation begin."

Nunnally stepped forward, towards the green-haired nobleman who had a soldier holding a crown standing beside him. She stood in front of him and bowed.

"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" Jeremiah began.

"I am willing," answered Nunnally.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Holy Britannia Empire and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" Jeremiah asked.

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"And will you vow to stay loyal to your family, your comrades, your duties, your people and your country?"

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep." Nunnally said her last vow.

"Very well." Jeremiah said. He took the crown from the soldier beside him and placed it on top of Nunnally's head. Jeremiah pulled out his sword , placing it on Nunnally's right shoulder and said,

"I, Jeremiah Gottwald, hereby thee, Nunnally vi Britannia, the official 100th Empress of Britannia. May Her Highness be the wisdom that guides us and the light that shows our way."

Nunnally stood up and was greeted by the claps of the audience. Finally, she was a full-fledged empress of Britannia.

The party has been going on for hours without any sign of it going to end soon. Nunnally, who felt tired of talking to everybody, excused herself to the balcony. She stood there alone, gazing off to the starry sky.

"Onii-sama…if only you were here. I'm so lonely without you."

"I didn't think that such a painful face could be so beautiful." Suddenly, Nunnally heard a voice beside her.

"Good night, Your Highness." said the owner of the voice. "You seem so sad, even though this is supposed to be your birthday."

"Oh it's you, Albert. I'm sorry I didn't notice you." said Nunnally.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to enjoy the party." Albert asked as he moved closer to Nunnally.

"I…I miss him. It's been almost six years since his death. It's supposed to be him who wear this crown today, not me." Said Nunnally. Her hands shaked slightly.

"I know you miss him. I'm your knight, remember? But I beg of you, just for today, please enjoy yourself. Your brother wouldn't have wanted you to act this way, right?"

"You're right. He would have wanted to escort me all night long, throughout the party. He won't let me off is sight." Nunnally smiled slightly.

"That's right. Want some juice? I got it for you." Albert offered the glass of juice in his hand.

"Thank you." Nunnally took it and took a sip.

There was a momentary silence between the two before Albert decided to speak,

"Your Highness—"

But before he could finish his words, Jeremiah Gottwald burst in and said,

"Pardon the intrusion, Nunnally-sama! This is bad! Something seriously dangerous is approaching the palace!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Let me explain some details regarding my story:

1. The Pendragon's restoration took five years to complete. The restoration was completed just a few months before Nunnally's coronation, more than five years after Zero Requiem took place.

2. Jeremiah Gottwald retreated to the countryside after Lelouch's death. However, he decided to go back and serve Nunnally four years after Zero Requiem.

3. Yes, Albert is Nunnally's knight (he is an OC). His full name is _Albert Gregory Lancaster_. He is the son of Duke Lancaster, a nobleman of Holy Britannia Empire.

4. Around two and a half years after Zero Requiem, Lloyd and Cecile managed to develop a technology that allowed Nunnally to walk once again. A microchip was inserted into Nunnally's brain permanently. This chip works by recovering the ability of Nunnally's nervous system to send signals to her legs again. However, this chip needs to be constantly monitored during the first year of its installation and checked at least once in six months.

If any of you want to ask any question regarding my story, please kindly write a review. Thank you :)


End file.
